the butterflie's song
by chewy the dog
Summary: after gumball had married penny,carrie is depressed more than usual but when she meets a song butterfly, she makes a wish for her and her only to get married to gumball and have kids but what she does not know that this wish will have dire conquences in the future of the wish
1. the wedding

carrie's P.O.V

It was 8 in the morning, the chapel smelt like milk and honey,the piano played the song''here comes the bride'' while a peanut deer wearing a very long dress with birds holding the end was walking down the lane with a smile on her face saying ''best day of my life''.THAT SHOULD BE ME I wispered in my head wanted to throw a trantrum but alas I could'nt do that or i will be thrown out in one second flat.I wanted to cry and explode into a thousand bits with someone picking up the bits and throw all in a ditch.  
the deer named penny already reached half-way with her nearly being huband,Gumball staring at her with love and penny that shoud be me I said once more in my mind angrly.  
she had reached the altar then the prest started with some memories about them and how they have met and then after all of that he had asked penny fitzgerald if she wanted him to be her husband and she said''I do'' I wish that Gumball said ''I dont'' but wishes dont come true because he said''I do'' and the priest contined ''you may kiss the bride'' and after the priest said that,Gumball grabbed his new wife and pulled in for deep,pasionate one cheered even nicole, his mother took a picture of his best day on the other hand I teleported to my mansion angered and crying with my regrets by cheating on Gumball about 4 years back saying over and over in my head why,why,why,WHY did I had to cheat on him...

Flashback[still carrie's P.O.V] I was walking down the school halls till I had saw my older brother possessing darwin.I had screamed out''JOSEPH''but no more I had screamed the more angered he was but then I had taught about the potion my mom gave me if Joseph behaved badly, so I took it out my pack and threw it at a while it ha effect and pulled joseph's grasp off him and put a spell on him so he wont possess any body for 24 hours and after the ordeal has passed , darwin said''thankyouthankyou''and pulled me for an exiting kiss so I accepted it and after a few seconds I had broke off and said''that was exausting,lets do that again'' but before I had started I saw gumball there like a statue,tears in his eyes and he wispered angered''you,you whore I should of listened to penny all along''no gumball this is not how it look like'' I had said with saddness in my voice slowly cracking while everyone watched and after the show, the embressment I had endured was worse than death, he walked off leaving me in the dust crying hoplessly ...[flashback over]

Uggh,why I had to do that I had said laying on my bed crying hystercally but then I have heard a call so I came to the phone it said ''from darwin'',gumball's best man plus my boyfrend ,so I had answered it he said''hey babe why are you home''dont worry about it'' I had said with tears in my eyes. darwin said sadly''well come on to the party and we'll talk about it''then he cut ,I had sniffed,maybe a party will make me feel better.

well that is chapter 1 for now...till the next day

Chewy out


	2. the party

As I walked out the mansion I thought about the married couple and what people will think [carrie's P.O.V]

together forever, peanut butter and jelly, salt and pepper, pop and corn ,THE NEW PENNBALL. I should stop thinking about them for now because there is a party on the beach at 8pm but thats what darwin told me for the least so I should be relaxed and not stressed. I was floating towards the beach when I saw Gumball in a plain red shirt and jeans and I saw Penny in a plain white shirt and jean shorts and trust me they were 'short' I walked at them to say happiness is bestowed to you for eternity but before i did ,darwin gave me a hug and a kiss and that gave Gumball a horrible memory and which he scoffed at it. out of the sweet gifts darwin had gave me this was the best. I walked to them saying about I was thinking about and they said thank you sweetly and they asked ''would you fetch the 3 bottles of champagne from the mini frige''I said yes in a happy tone so I wont bum them out because they were married for 11 hrs and 30 mins so I walked to the frige when I saw gumball's plan book on the table well,well,well I said sneakly lets see what's in that book here shall we-

gumball's plan book [updated 1 hr ago]

''this is gonna be good''I had said with no one here

after party ''go and MATE with my new wife''

this striked my heart like theres no tomorrow because my crush is gonna mate with her and after that, I will be truly heart broken but there is a way to stop it...  
sabotage but I have to do it sneakly or if one wrong move they will find out I did it and they will hate me and I will truely get dumped by darwin so I to act fast and agile so I wont get caught.

''YO CARRIE YOU OKAY''Gumball asked

''Yes I am coming outside''carrie stated. 'good'gumball said releved I came outside and penny asked ''what took you so long carrie,you had problems with the frige ghost girl'' penny joked

I was literally offended of what she had said and I was deciding not to do the plan but I am doing it anyway after that stunt '  
HURRUMPH I have said with rage

''sorry carrie''penny said with a regretful face

'well good' I had said angered

'so what now' gumball said at the awkard situtation

'party but first,carrie I am really sorry and you can keep the champagne if you want'penny said sweetly

'ok' carrie said normally

as they walked on the beach,the music was on full blast clearly irrating the trio who was walking closer to it but when they had reached they saw the dj but it wasnt a regular dj it was darwin...

Darwin you are a d-dj Carrie stuttered

''Yep and how you didnt notice'' darwin said with a happy and pissed tone [mostly pissed]

'HEY,how the heck could I know that' carrie yelled with her might and that stopped the music in an instant

'jeez'here we go again' penny said annoyed about the couple but then carrie used her powers to take and strangle her with all her might causing penny to barf up food and blood and then something touched her sholder blade and she turned around only to see her face to fist and with that powerful blow caused her to fall and penny to be let go from her attacker taking a dash for it to gumball and then she saw the person and it was no other than gumball going by her with a pissed face and she asked'how' a potion carrie, a freaking potion you bitch'.everyone was surpised even penny being fixed up by a male bandage was impressed of his love for her even when he called carrie a **bitch _.Every one_** looked down at her with anger even her lover darwin was frazzled and angry at her with his sayings true''we are going to take a break''and she knew what was happening that includes her mate leaving her, friends lost and hurt a friend who gives good expressions and smiles everyday and with her last bit of power,she teleported far,far away where no one will bother her leaving them with her problems she had caused because of jealousy.


	3. the wish

shenna's P.O.V [the song butterfly]  
flying through this fertile forest looking for a wisher is very diffcult because there is only trees,bushes and talking animals trying to use me for world domination

but if I did that wish,pure chaos would wreck the universal balance and with that the galaxy will be destroyed so I try to not meet my friends because the wish I had

did the last time for them nearly got me killed so I just leave the bastards through the forest is better to find the ones in true sorrow, so why not walking

instead of flying so I decided to so peaceful in the cold night I thought, before something caught my was a ghost and she was leaking milk from the face [A.N ghost blood]

Carrie's P.O.V ''what happened,where am I, who is there''

''are you okay''shenna asked concered

''who are you'' carrie asked once more

''well,I am shenna butterfly and I am a butterfly which gives special wishes and help'' she said with a smile

'I dont need hel...wait one second,you give wishes'Carrie said exited.

''well...yeah anything you want in more ''she said with a mocking but sweet tone.

''can I have one wish'' I said with eyes like stars.

[third person]  
Carrie was exited,beyond exited. just like dancing in the seven seas with a fish on her back telling her the answers for the hardest equation ever made while looking for something precious in the deep,dark sea trench

''Well i'm done here,I should start flying to my house then''

''NO'' carrie yelled

''so...you want a wish aint'' shenna said clearly not surpised

''yea,I just told you''

If I had to bet 10,000 dollars for the people who said no,I would of instanly got the money...wait you told me just then'' she asked confused

''well duh'' said carrie,stating the obvious

''so what do you want,NO WORLD DOMINATION''shenna yelled

''well...I wish for Gumball and me to get married and have kids''

''Are you sure because that wish will change the timeline''shenna stated

''YES'' carrie yelled

''well sign this contract and its offical''shenna told her with a voice which said I aint sure about the idea.

and the contract what carrie read is ''warning,this contract shows you that you had signed the wishful contract and its your problem may have DIRE or WRATHFUL conquences.  
you have been you cant take it anymore,say these numbers-29654730 in which I,shenna butterfly will come to restore back everything or to fix got 3 problem fixers and they cannot bring back from the dead.

''deal'' carrie yelled whilst writing her name on the contract''

''see ya later'' shenna said while a magic portal took carrie and spun her around till she was in a room,a beatuful one.

''Uggh,where am I''carrie said,still confused

''come on carrie,get ready''

well that is chapter 3 of the butterflie's wish and you met my oc shenna and she will be seen in later and chapter 4 will be comming out in the night

till then chewy out 


	4. a wedding so contrary

[Carrie's P.O.V]

''who is it''I asked softly

''its Sarah'' the femine voice said

''i'll be out in 10 minutes''I said

''well hurry up because your wedding starts at 8am and its already 10 minutes to 8''she said in a rushy tone

''OMG,OMG the wish worked''I said in pure exitement thinking to be kissed sweetly by my now near be husband

[third person]

As Carrie waited in the dressing room for her cue,Penny was looking around till she said the numbers-29654730 and then shenna came out of nowhere looking at her cousin with a mad expression''what the hell Penny''shenna yelled wondering if she needed help but alas that what she didnt asked because she asked about the timeline.''you made a wish that change the timeline didnt you''Penny was frozen and then she said 'yes'.''was it carball related''Penny asked suspiously and Shenna again said 'yes'.''Cuz,what did I told you about those wishes''Penny said clearly disapointed in her.''Well its time for bad luck aint''Shenna said crazily.''Wha-what do you me-mean''Penny said scared''Well she did the wish out of pure lust so it will screw up the wish in the future'' shenna explained.''Well I cant let you do that''Penny said urgently.''Well she made the wish after you and Gumball were offical as a married couple soooooooooooo''shenna said in a mocking tone''I-uh,wait she did WHAT''Penny said with tears in her eyes''well duh she was totally jealous of you having her ex so she made the wish for her and Gumball to get married and have kids and I granted that wish out of boredom''Shenna stated.''Well I am sitll going to warn her before its too late''Penny said walking away to the pews to have a seat.[A/N a pew is a very long wooden seat mostly found in churches]

back to Carrie's P.O.V

''good,my hair is in order,dress smooth and have a silk touch,shoes are sparkling and my tiara with a skull on top is shing like theres no tommorow''Carrie explained to her self''

''carrie,its time''sara came back saying

''yes''carrie exclaimed,ready for whats going to happen in a few minutes

back to third person

Carrie was walking out slowly but sturdly like a queen coming out of her castle and after a while,she was in the starting of the lane and then walking slowly down,receving a death glare from Penny saying ''gimme back my life''but After 1 minute,it didnt matter because I was there on the circular floor with the prest saying ''are you ready''  
''and Carrie yes''.After a while,the prest asked her if she wanted Gumball to be her lawfullly wedded husband''she said I do''and after the prest asked Gumball that question,Gumball said ''I do'' and before the prest said the next line,Gumball kissed her on the lips and everyone screamed and applauded and after all of that,Carrie muttered in her mind''best day EVER''but what she dosent know is that something bad is coming on its way

till the next chapter Chewy out 


End file.
